mariofandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ядовитый гриб
Ядовитые грибы (также называемые проклятыми грибами ) - это грибы, похожие по внешности на супер грибы и грибы 1-Up , за исключением слегка более темного оттенка. Прикосновение к нему в любой игре уменьшает размер персонажа (аналогично мини-грибу ) или отменяет эффекты любых бонусов, а также может отнять жизнь игрока, если он маленький. В некоторых играх «Ядовитый гриб» похож на «Супер гриб», но они имеют противоположный эффект, и иногда «Ядовитый гриб» будет иметь «злые» глаза и фиолетовую шапку с символом черепа вместо пятен, как в Super Mario Bros. Потерянные уровни . Иногда ядовитый гриб становится пурпурным, поэтому его легче обнаружить и избежать. Появления Ядовитые грибы встречаются в ряде 2D Марио игры, а также ''Super Smash Bros.'' серии , в которых размер персонажа уменьшается, но не размер атак персонажа. Poison Mushroom также сделает персонажа легче, позволяя их противникам легко выбивать их со сцены. Ядовитые грибы также появляются в Super Mario 3D Land , они появляются только в особых мирах. где у них фиолетовая шапка без черепа и злые глаза. Они испускают след фиолетового газа, который только для галочки. Они направляются к Марио, но если Марио достигнет места, куда Ядовитый гриб не сможет добраться до него, оно исчезнет. Ядовитые грибы также появляются в « Paper Mario: Тысячелетняя дверь» , но не в виде предметов. В бою есть шанс, что ядовитые грибы появятся на Бинго! рулевое колесо. Если вы соберете три ядовитых гриба, вы и ваш партнер потеряете половину своего здоровья, а также половину своего FP и SP. Ядовитые грибы затем приходят в Super Paper Mario с фиолетовым верхом без черепа и с злыми глазами. Когда вы впервые получаете это обычный гриб, то он превращается в ядовитый гриб. Его рот будет постоянно подниматься и опускаться. Ядовитые грибы возвращаются в Paper Mario: стикер Star в виде стикера . Ядовитый гриб отравляет и Марио, и врагов в течение двух ходов. Тем не менее, они бесполезны против врагов на основе ядов, таких как Poison Bloopers . Это также появляется в Super Mario Maker 2 как замена 1-UP Mushroms в теме Night Ground. Они могут взбираться на стены в этой игре. В Mario Party серии The Poison Mushroom is a common item that appears in the Mario Party series. The Poison Mushroom is usually depicted with a dark blue-purplish color, with a skull cap and an angry face on the mushroom, like in Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels. When a player receives a Poison Mushroom, their numbers on the Dice Block are usually reduced. The Poison Mushroom debuts in Mario Party of this series. They are referred to as Poisonous Mushrooms and can only be obtained as one of two Mushrooms of the Mushroom Space (the other being the Super Mushroom). If a player is unfortunate enough to get a Poison Mushroom, they will lose the next turn. The Poison Mushroom returns in Mario Party 2. In the board map Mystery Land, a player has a chance to summon a "curse" on another character by a Shy Guy. The character that receives the curse will have a Poison Mushroom placed on their head. When their next turn began, the high number they could get on the dice block is a three. The Poison Mushroom first appearance as an item was in Mario Party 3. In this game, a player could buy a Poison Mushroom from Baby Bowser's Item Shop for five coins, or win it in a Item Mini-game. When a player used a Poison Mushroom, their dice block was cut to only the numbers 1-3. The Poison Mushroom was very useful for landing on desired spaces that were only a few spaces away. In Mario Party 4, the Poison Mushroom was replaced by the Mini Mushroom, which acted similar to the Poison Mushroom. When capsules were introduced in Mario Party 5, the Poison Mushroom was renamed the Cursed Mushroom, but still retained its original appearance. However, this time, the player would roll a 1-5 instead of a 1-3. Trivia *According to Mario Party 3, the Poison Mushroom is Waluigi's favorite item. Gallery File:Poison Mushroom Sprite - The Lost Levels.png|250px|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' File:Poison Mushroom Sprite - Super Mario All-Stars (The Lost Levels).png|250px|''Super Mario All-Stars'' Invincishroom.png|Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Navigation }} de:Giftpilz fr:Champignon poison es:Champiñón Venenoso en:Poison Mushroom nl:Poison Mushroom it:Fungo Avvelenato